Nueva era
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Esta es mi oportunidad, después de tanto tiempo, para implantar la nueva era. Despertar de entre las sombras y volver a ser el mago poderoso que fui. Recuperar mi esplendor, y acabar con Harry Potter.


**_Disclaimer:_** _personajes de JK Rowling, no gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 ** _Nota:_** _este fic participa del Octavo Reto: "Historias de canciones" del foro El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos._

 _ **Canción elegida:** Radioactive - Imagine Dragons._

* * *

 _ **Nueva era**_

* * *

«¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es ese llanto?»

Me levanto de la superficie dura en la que estoy tirado y observo a mi alrededor tratando de orientarme y responder las preguntas que me estoy haciendo cuando recuerdo lo que acaba de ocurrir hace apenas unos momentos.

La maldición asesina que le lancé a Harry Potter rebotó en mi contra. Y sin embargo, gracias a mis horrocruxes, sobreviví. Entonces, ¿por qué todavía está el mocoso llorón vivo? Busco mi varita por todos lados y cuando la encuentro la tomo.

No, de hecho, no la tomo. La madera se escapa entre mis manos, que no son manos en absoluto. Me observo.

Soy una sombra gris, con el cuerpo físico destruido, lo único que sobrevivió de mi es un montón de nada. Ni siquiera tengo la fuerza suficiente como para desplazarme; quedé reducido a cenizas.

¡Me niego a creerlo! No puede ser posible que toda mi magnificencia haya quedado destruida.

Con la poca energía que me queda salgo de ese lugar, que está totalmente destruido, y me refugio en Albania. Esperando el momento oportuno, averiguando en qué fallé.

…

…

…

Trece años han pasado, trece largos años de espera en los que me he visto obligado a poseer otros cuerpos, beber sangre de unicornio y vivir condenado a un despojo que ni siquiera es humano. Pero con tanto tiempo de espera he podido investigar, descubrir mis errores y perfeccionarme para mejorar, y ahora, con mi mejor lacayo a mi lado y con Colagusano ayudándome a falta de algo mejor, encontré la forma de volver y recuperar mi tan perdido esplendor y poder.

 _I'm waking up,_

 _I feel it in my bones,_

 _enough to make my systems blow._

 _Welcome to the new age,_

 _to the new age,_

 _welcome to the new age,_

 _to the new age._

Me encuentro en Little Hangleton, rodeado de mis seguidores y con mi recuperado cuerpo, frente a un Harry Potter que está apresado con la tumba de mi maldito padre. El cuerpo sin vida del otro mocoso entrometido se halla tirado en el pasto, a los pies de Potter, igual que lo estuvieron años antes sus padres.

Si fuera capaz de sentir algo además que admiración a mí mismo y furia, entonces estaría verdaderamente feliz. Sin embargo, el éxtasis es algo bastante cercano a lo que estoy experimentando.

Sé que en este nuevo renacer las cosas sucederán a mi favor, estoy seguro de que ahora que he vuelto seré capaz de instaurar mi nuevo régimen. La muerte de Cedric Diggory con Harry Potter como único testigo no será creíble, y la reputación del mocoso, así como la de Dumbledore, quedará por el suelo y para cuando mi aparición y vuelta sean de público conocimiento será demasiado tarde.

…

…

…

Interesante, interesante información.

Al parecer tengo una conexión mental con Harry Potter, de la clase en la que puedo meterme en sus pensamientos y él puede hacerlo con los míos, aunque eso tiene una pequeña salvedad. Aún no lo sabe. Y aún no sabe que yo lo sé.

Por eso me divierto jugando con sus ideas, permitiendo que tenga pequeños flashes de lo que planeo, e incluso haciéndole creer que alguna de mis ideas son reales. Cuando no es así.

Gracias a tal motivo fue tan sencillo atraerlo a una trampa, aunque admito que no creí que encontrara la forma de escaparse de un colegio mágico con fuertes hechizos de protección y deja en evidencia la ineptitud de los profesores.

La batalla en el Ministerio habría salido perfectamente si Dumbledore no se hubiese entrometido, para variar. Y además, está ese detalle en el que no puedo poseer al chico sin sentir dolor, y debo investigarlo.

Pero no me interesa ahora.

El mundo mágico finalmente sabe de mi regreso, y es hora de instaurar el nuevo régimen.

…

…

…

 _Welcome to the new age,_

 _to the new age,_

 _welcome to the new age,_

 _to the new age._

Castigar a Draco Malfoy en lugar de a su padre es divertido. Aunque no creo que el chico sea capaz de llevar adelante la tarea de matar a Albus, estoy seguro de que lo mortificaré tanto que sus padres recordarán no volver a fallarme.

Además, Bellatrix y los Lestrange están de nuevo conmigo, y esos son servidores fieles de verdad, que van a resultar siendo de mucha ayuda en mis próximos planes, entre los que se encuentran deshacerme de quienes se me opongan y sembrar el pánico entre los muggles.

Nuevamente, como aquella primera vez, es momento de reclutar fuerzas y ponerme en contacto con todos aquellos que me sean de ayuda. Sé que cuento con los dementores, y espero terminar de convencer a los gigantes.

Pero también debo ocuparme de infiltrarme en el colegio y atacar desde adentro, y para eso el hijo de Lucius será perfecto. O eso le conviene.

Me consta que el muchacho se esforzó por conseguirlo, según las palabras de Severus, y además cumplió con parte de la tarea que le encomendé, eso sin mencionar con que Dumbledore verdaderamente está muerto y tengo, por fortuna, un problema menos.

La moral de la Orden del Fénix está destruida, y este será mi momento.

…

…

…

Ah, por fin las cosas están en el orden correcto.

Los sangre sucias son enviados a Azkaban o asesinados sin miramientos, despojados de unas varitas que no les pertenecen y apartados de una sociedad en la que no encajan.

El Ministerio es mío, el colegio finalmente tiene un director acertado y unos profesores excelentes, la materia de Artes Oscuras fue oficialmente instaurada y lo mejor de todo, Harry Potter ha desaparecido.

En este tiempo de investigación tuve la oportunidad de aprender aún más. Y es así como pude descubrir que mi plan con los horrocruxes fue descubierto y que varios habían sido destruidos, lo que me hizo proteger los otros. Gracias a eso tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme a Potter en el Valle de Godric y deshacerme de él, así como su amiga.

Con eso, la poca moral que le quedaba a la resistencia se venció y finalmente me convertí en el señor del mundo mágico, y aunque aún quedan algunos rebeldes que tratan de seguir enfrentándose a mi, van cayendo cada día más, destruidos por mis mortífagos.

Porque lo adelanté desde el principio, esta sería mi era.

Una nueva era.

* * *

 _Es tarde, estoy publicando a minutos de que cierre el reto y aunque creo que estuve bien orientada con la canción y la temática, no estoy segura de que muchos puedan asociarlas. Al menos yo, lo tomé por ese lado porque la letra habla de despertar y comenzar una nueva era, y eso es lo que hizo, más o menos, Voldemort._

 _Aunque como habrán notado modifique un poco el canon xD. Fue por motivos creativos, para que la "nueva era"no quedara en la nada._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _Besos, Ceci._


End file.
